J.G. Quintel
J. G. Quintel (James Garland Quintel) nació el 29 de Septiembre de 1982. Es un americano guionista de televisión , animador y actor de doblaje. Es el creador de Un Show Más, y fue el director creativo de Las Maravillosas Desventuras de Flapjack. Está casado con una mujer no identificada (No es Janie Haddad, como dicen los rumores). 230px|thumb|J. G Quintel despues de haber ganado el emmy el 2012 Primeros años Ya desde niño, a J.G. Quintel le gustaban mucho los dibujos animados, teniendo preferencia por "Los Simpsons" y el show de "Beavis and Butthead". También le gustaban mucho los videojuegos, en especial el juego "ToeJam & Ear'l''", sobre el cual ha dicho que ha sido la perfecta base para la posterior creación de Rigby y Mordecai. También ha reconocido sentir una fuerte influencia por la música de los años 80, como podemos ver plasmado en el audio de Un Show Más. J.G. Quintel se graduó de '''Hanford High en Junio del 2000, para luego ir a estudiar al College of the Sequoias en Visalia, California. Carrera "CalArts" es como se conoce al Instituto de Arte de California, ubicado en Virginia, California, donde Quintel comenzó su carrera en la animación profesional, realizando animaciones con sus amigos en base a nombres al azar que ponían dentro de un sombrero, luego sacaban y sobre esa palabra dibujaban. Igualmente, su primer trabajo real en el mundo de la animación fue cuando en el año 2004 logro un trabajo como interino en Cartoon Network para trabajar en la serie "Star Wars: La guerra de los clones". A partir de allí comenzó a hacer carrera dentro de la empresa, trabajando primero en la serie "Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack" y luego presentando el proyecto de Un Show Más, al que se le dio luz verde en el año 2009. En Marzo de 2012, Quintel sigue trabajando en Cartoon Network con un equipo de 35 animadores en la serie Regular Show, donde además participa como actor de voz para el personaje Mordecai, el cual dice que le sale muy natural hacer, ya que suele gritar mucho en la vida diaria. Filmografia Escritor y director * 2 in the AM PM (2006) * Campamento de lazlo (10 episodios, 2006–2007) * Las maravillosas desventuras de flapjack (47 episodios, 2008–2010) * Hora de aventura (1 episodio, 2010) * Un Show Mas (5 episodes, 2010) Artista de Storyboard * Campamento de lazlo (9 episodios, 2006–2007) * Horton y el mundo de los ¿quien? (2008) * Phineas and Ferb (1 episodio 2008) * Las maravillosas desventuras de flapjack (5 episodios, 2008–2009) * Hora de aventura (1 episodio, 2010) * Un show mas (2 episodios, 2010) Director * 2 in the AM PM (2006) * Las maravillosas desventuras de flapjack (47 episodios, 2008–2010) Actor de voz * 2 in the AM PM (2006) * Un Show Mas (Mordecai, Fantasmin, Varias voces) Productor * Un Show Mas (4 episodios, 2010) Creador * The Naive Man from Lolliland (2005) * 2 in the AM PM (2006) * Un Show Mas (2010) En la serie 1° Temporada *El Poder *Boletos con Cafeína (Con Mike Roth) *Golpes Mortales *Bromistas *Don *El Cuerpo de Rigby 2° Temporada *Ira Contra el Televisor *Los Veo Allá *El Primer Día *El Lobo-Zorrillo 3° Temporada *Cuentos de Terror del Parque ("Creepy Doll") *Extrahuevordinario *Replaced Enlaces Externos *J.G. Quintel en DeviantArt *@jgquintel en twitter *J.G. Quintel en Facebook Curiosidades * Es amigo de Sam Marin y William Skeyrs * Confirmo una película de Un Show Más para el 2013 * Es el creador de la Serie. *El se inspiro en el juego Toes Jam y Earl para crear a Mordecai y Rigby Categoría:Actores de Voz Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Storyboarders Categoría:Creditos